It Was Nice To Know We Had It All Once
by Nature-Flashblade
Summary: The Mighty Ducks have finally defeated The last Saurian Overlord, after five long years but what will complications ensue? Takes place before my other story "The Birds and Bee's", I hope you all enjoy. R&R!


I do not own The Mighty Ducks, sadly Disney does.

**It Was Nice To Know We Had It All Once**

**Chapter One  
**  
If the next morning does not occur, what would happen to the world or yourself? What if you had no inclination of an unwarranted invasion and everything you once knew, wasn't anymore. Seven brave ducks, where chosen to protect what was left of their home, and they did succeed; one duck down, 5 years later and stuck in another dimension. With no way back home, to Puckworld. Six alien ducks on Earth, left to become "Upstanding citizens" of the United States of America.

The Mighty Ducks had finally accomplished to defeat The last Saurian overload along with his loyal servers, who were loyal to the grave. Fight over fight, and finally they stood in the rumble of the Raptor, with all hope shot of returning home.

"Wildwing, this would be the last of the goons" Grin spoke loudly through his teeth, while dragging Seige's dead body out of a heap of rumble.

"That's all four alright, but are they really dead?" Wildwing spoke with a hesitant tone of voice

"We could make sure" Duke chuckled as he sneered and pulled out his sword. "Ya' know the old fashion way, chop their heads off for reassurance"

A gasp escaped Tanya's mouth, as she stood up from checking vitals. "uhh I do not think that is necessary, they're pretty much" Tanya took a breath of relief and continued "also the omni-tool confirms it… 100% dead.."

For once in five years, The Ducks seemed without a purpose on Earth, the fight was finally over and relief overcame them.

"Tanya, what about our way home?" Mallory asked while still holding her puck launcher, and aiming at the dead corpse of Dragaunus.

"Sheesh…" Tanya rubbed the back of her head. "you mean piece's of our way back home….hopefully I can manage to fix it but….that might ehhh could take months, maybe years" Tanya noticed her teammates facial expressions and tried explain further. "Guys, you gotta understand most the parts are from Puckworld and to rebuild some of the piece's alone, is going to take a lot of time…"

"I guess that's what we have to live with and that's just life.." Wildwing spoke in a calm manner, he then glanced at all his teammates. " For now, let's clear out. Kleghorn said he'd have people come and clear this out."

Nosedive kicked a piece of the fallen Raptor and then yelled " ADIOS CHAIO' BYE GOOD FOR NOTHING LIZARDS"

And with that the Ducks began the their way back to the Aerowing, with a bittersweet ending to their war.

* * *

_Two weeks later._

The Mighty Ducks had fallen into life after Dragaunus, fairly easily; they were off- season for hockey, and Anaheim crime seemed to be at an ultra- low. "Free time" was what they had on a daily basis, including daily practices.

Five out of the six Ducks, were located in REC room, enjoying the hours before practice.

"ahhhh I can finally gets some serious comic reading done" Nosedive said as he stretched out on the couch and held a comic open in front of his beak.

"Kid your seriously going to be brain dead eventually from all that junk" Duke commented as he reclined to reach for the TV remote control.

"Well technically television is worst than reading" Tanya retorted, momentarily looking up from her game of chess with Grin.

"HAHAHA.." Nosedive began to laugh so hard, his side started to ache. "Tawny got my back..haha"

"Sure sure" Duke rolled his eyes and waved his hand, to change the subject. He felt that if Tanya were going to be on anyone's side, it should have been his but decided just to leave it alone.

"Hey Guys" Wildwing broke his silence. "Have you guys seen Mallory?"

"That was a bit random, was it not?" Grin spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"MUAH MUAH MUAH" Nosedive began making kissing noises in an attempt at annoying his older brother. "You want to kiss her, you want to hold her…you want to…."

Wildwing hit his brother over his head before he could continue any further. "Not very random, she's been alienating herself, besides practices I…I mean we don't see her much." Wildwing saved his sentence.

Tanya looked up from her chess piece's and cleared her throat. "It's complicated" She stated and paused in attempted of gathering her thoughts. " You could say she's home sick and is having a hard time adjusting"

"She misses the forces? Or Running until her legs fall off?" Nosedive scoffed. "What does Mal have to miss….we have malls here.."

"Nosedive, shut up. We all know there's more to Mally'" Duke spoke in the hope of shutting Nosedive up.

"uhh Well she does have a family…" Tanya answered Nosedive's questions.

"A family?" Wildwing asked inquisitively.

"Well yeah…two older brother-her dad and well that's pretty much it." Tanya replied.

"It's been five years, why be homesick now?" Duke added.

"Our way home is pretty much destroyed for now. And she just thought that after we destroyed Dragaunus, we would go home" Tanya finished and gave her attention back to the chess game.

"So instead of dealing with her feelings, all she does is workout or train." Grin said.

Wildwing sighed and began thinking "_Why can't she let someone in, anyone? Someone who could help her… at this rate she'll never speak to anyone, when I…well any one of us could, would help her…talk to her…who am I kidding?! I want myself, to be the one she comes to…." _Wildwing snapped out of this train of thought, when he heard his brother calling his name. "Yes Dive?"

"Like seriously Wing, if you like her you should just tell her.." Nosedive blurted out.

"I think what Nosedive is trying to say is, now that Draggy is gone, now would be the time to pursue relationships" Duke eyed Tanya while she continued to play her game of chess.

Nosedive nudged Duke. "YEAH Duke, you SHOULD."

Wildwing chuckled "Maybe so…"

The conversation slowly drifted until it became no conversation, and just the sound of the television. Wildwing couldn't help but to wander off in his own thoughts _" Telling Mallory how I feel is easier than said. She has to know, I feel something. Maybe she thinks I like her….Like Dive said." _Wildwing brought his hand to his temple. _" Fuck fuck fuck, that's the problem. I don't just like her…I love Mallory Mcmallard." _

* * *

**I am finally back, after my LONG absence. This story takes place before "Birds and the Bee's" story, backwards I know but that's how I decided to spin it. Alright, let me know what you guys think about chapter one. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Nature-Flashblade,**


End file.
